Propiedad organoléptica
by MoniBolis
Summary: Sheldon y Penny durante Halloween. ONE SHOT


- _"Ten miedo, mucho miedo"_ –

Sheldon disfrutaba de un maratón de películas de terror en la televisión. Era noche de Halloween y el físico no quiso salir con sus amigos al bar, para lo que él calificaba de frivolidades sociales. Un gran tazón de dulces le había hecho compañía toda la noche.

Tenía las luces apagadas y su replica de la batería de poder de "Linterna Verde" le hacía compañía.

Se escuchó un ruido que venía desde la puerta. Luego movieron la manija de la puerta. Sheldon sintió un poco de miedo. Se levantó con su linterna verde en mano.

- ¿Quién es? –

Le respondieron con un leve gruñido seguido de unos golpes a la puerta.

Sheldon empezó a recitar el juramento de los Linternas Verdes para darse valor al acercarse a la puerta.

- En la noche más oscura, en el día más brillante .. –

-¡Maldición! – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Sheldon reconoció la voz.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Penny en estado inconveniente.

- ¡Hola Sheldon! – la rubia lo saludo -¿Qué haces en mi departamento? –

- Este es mi departamento. Tu departamento es el de enfrente, obviamente el licor que has ingerido a nublado tu sentido de dirección. Es frecuente que las personas con altos niveles de intoxicación alcohólica… –

- Wow, wow, espera – Penny lo detuvo – ¿Por qué estás hablando tan rápido? –

- Noestoyhablandorapido –

- Si – le dijo Penny

- Nosedequehablas –

Penny entró al departamento y prendió la luz. En la mesa vio decenas de envolturas de dulces.

- Ya veo, tomaste mucha azúcar –

- Y tu tomaste mucho licor –

- Cierto – Penny tomo uno de los dulces que quedaban y se dejo caer en el sillón. – ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? –

Sheldon la miro receloso de la interrupción de su noche. – Los demás decidieron ir a una fiesta en zombie –

- ¿Fiesta Zombie? –

- Si, una reunión de personas fingiendo comer los cerebros de otras –

- Por supuesto – Penny subió los pies a la mesa.

Sheldon la miro sin parpadear

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Penny

- ¿No ibas a tu casa? –

- Nah – Penny tomo otro dulce – Es temprano. ¿Qué ves? –

Sheldon cerró la puerta y brincó las piernas de Penny para llegar a su lugar del sillón. Coloco la batería de Linterna Verde en la mesita de centro.

- "_La mosca"_ Es sobre un científico excéntrico que sus experimentos lo llevan a sufrir una mutación –

- ¿Planeando para el futuro? –Se burlo Penny, pero Sheldon no capto el sarcasmo.

- Tiene muchas fallas en su pensamiento científico y teorías pero, la película me gusta bastante – termino de decir Sheldon

– ¿Y la lamparita es por si te da miedo? –

- Es la batería de recarga para Hal Jordan, el Linterna Verde que protege el sector 2814 del Universo. Él no tiene miedo de nada –

- Cariño, ni idea de que me hablas –

Sheldon refunfuño.

- ¿Y Amy? – preguntó Penny al verse aburrida por la película.

- En su casa –

- ¿Si quiera te gusta? – pregunto Penny; aún bajo los efectos del licor.

- Amy y yo compartimos una visión y filosofía de la vida –

- No fue lo que te pregunte –

- Amy tiene un nivel de inteligencia que hace posible la interacción –

- Pero …¿ella te gusta? – Insistió Penny –¿Sientes mariposas en el estomago? –

- ¿Cómo parásitos? – Sheldon preguntó

- ¡No! – Penny se reacomodo en el sillón de manera que veía de frente a Sheldon. – Necesitas pasión – le dijo Penny – Hoy es Halloween, una de las noches más divertidas del año y ¿dónde esta tu "novia"? –

- No forma parte de nuestra relación –

- No cariño – Penny puso la mano en el hombro de Sheldon – Lo que tienes es un arreglo –

Sheldon inclino su cabeza. - ¿Acaso no todas las relaciones son arreglos? Contratos sociales impuestos por terceras personas para su comodidad. Amy está de acuerdo conmigo –

- Ya sé, ya sé. Los dos son un par de bichos raros – Penny se acercó mas A Sheldon. Talvez era el licor, pero ella disfrutaba de estar acorralando a Sheldon. – Pero ¿te gusta? La ves y quieres abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla –

- No aprecio ese tipo de afecciones –

- Apuesto a que nunca has besado a una chica –

- Definitivamente lo hecho, solo que no me interesa –

- No…Creo que si te interesa, solo que eres un miedoso. Eres todo lo contrario a un héroe de historietas. Flash, Linterna Verde, Batman, hasta Spider-man tiene el valor de besar una chica de vez en cuando –

Se mofo Penny. El joven solo pasó saliva.

- Yo…yo…- Sheldon no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que Penny lo hiciera sentir así.

- ¿Qué va a ser truco o travesu…? –

Penny no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sheldon se precipito a besarla. La acción duro poco, pero la sorpresa fue enorme.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Penny.

- Tus labios saben a vodka y jugo de arándonos – le dijo Sheldon

- ¡Tu me besaste!…No creí que fueras a hacerlo. Tú eres como un robot –

- Si, bueno…Tú empezaste – se defendió el científico.

- Si, yo empecé ¿verdad? – Penny se levantó del sillón – Escucha, yo bebí mucho y tu...tu comiste muchos dulces. Dejémoslo así –

La rubia mujer huyó a su departamento.

Sheldon se quedó analizando su comportamiento, pero al no llegar a ninguna conclusión, decidió irse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Penny escucho el característico toque de Sheldon a la puerta.

- Penny, Penny, Penny –

- ¿Qué pasa Sheldon? – Penny abrió la puerta.

- Respecto anoche… -

- Esta bien, cariño – Penny lo interrumpió – No pasó nada, no le diremos a nadie. Además después de mi relación con Leonard, aprendí mi lección de no salir con genios…No que tú y yo fuéramos a salir. Pero tú me entiendes ¿no? –

- No entiendo la parte en que dices que Leonard es un genio – dijo muy serio Sheldon. – Pero sin importar tu poco sentido común, vine a disculparme. –

- ¿Disculparte? –

- Si, somos amigoooos…. – Sheldon hizo una pausa esperando la aprobación del comentario, Penny asintió con la cabeza – Y anoche en tu estado, debí ayudarte a llegar a tu departamento. En lugar de eso me aproveche de ti –

- Oh Sheldon, que lindo – Penny le sonrió – Acepto tu disculpa, pero tu no te aprovechaste de mi. Fue al revés. Es más, estoy un poquito orgullosa de que cayeras bajos mis encantos –

- No cierto – rezongo Sheldon. Penny solo sonrió más. – Entonces…¿Estamos _cool_? Esa es la frase correcta ¿verdad? –

- Si, Sheldon. Estamos _cool –_

**Fin

* * *

**

Por favor dejen review. (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales) Me encanta contestar sus comentarios.

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE. Tengo un web comic, busquenlo en mi perfil :)**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
